Yan Chixia
is an exorcist swordsman from the ALICE China Branch. He used to live in TP City, and saved Ning Caichen from robbers. The two didn't have any money afterwards, so they took shelter in the abandoned theme part Liao Zhai, where one of the AIs there, Nie Xiaoqian, fell in love with Ning Caichen. At some point, mysterious figures approached the owner of the park, Pu Songling, and shortly afterwards the AIs started turning into demon viruses. Yan Chixia manages to help Nie Xiaoqian escape as Liao Zhai becomes Ghost City, but Ning Caichen stays behind to help them escape and ends up trapped there and captured by Hei Shan. Yan Chixia and Nie Xiaoqian help in fighting against demons that appeared when Ghost City was teleported near Taixue, and attacked Painted Skin when she tried to trick Sima Qian and her group. They explained their situation and asked them to help rescue Ning Caichen, and then mentioned they needed to find Lao Shan Daoshi in order to break through the firewall surrounding Ghost City. They find her and enter, although some parts of the group end up separated. They eventually find Ning Caichen under the control of Hei Shan, and he begs them to run away before he is forced to attack them, but Yan Chixia manages to lift the spell and the group goes on to defeat Hei Shan. They determine the best way to deal with the rest of the demons is to defeat Pu Songling, who soon appears and attacks the group. They manage to defeat Pu Songling, but while Sima Qian tries to extract his source of power, Pu Songling got back up and grabbed Nie Xiaoqian by the neck; Yan Chixia attempted to save her by attacking Pu Songling, but he deflects the attack. Ban Chao appears from a mysterious hole and attacks Pu Songling, and cuts off his hands which later regenerate, and Nie Xiaoqian is released, although all of her demonic power is gone. Yan Chixia attempts to ask Ban Chao about the hole she appeared out of, but before he can do so, Han Fei appears and the group talks with her. Shortly after she leaves, they notice the moon has turned dark purple. Yan Chixia tries to help Nie Xiaoqian, but his magical energy would not be able to restore her as she needs demonic energy. After the group runs into Zi Gu and Gu Tu, Gu Tu gives pills from Moon Rabbit to temporarily restore Nie Xiaoqian. Yan Chixia and Ning Caichen leave the group along with Nie Xiaoqian in order to find help for her. It is later shown that Yan Chixia had given a weaker spell, the Lotus Sūtra spell, to Gu Tu to give to Hou Yi to deal with the problems in the Moon Palace after that was explained. Hou Yi uses it to temporarily free Chang'e of Pu Songling's possession, but she is soon possessed again. Background Quest Appearances * The Painted Skin Ghost (Story only) * Hei Shan: The Mind Deprivation * Terror Reincarnated (Story only) * A Ray of Light (Story only) * A Hero's Value (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia